Sarah
by yza
Summary: One shot. La guerre est finie. Les mangemorts sont en fuite. Sarah témoigne... C'est son coeur, couvert de pleurs, et de blessures, qui me rassure


Disclaimer : Les personnages, à part Sarah, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche rien du tout pour l'écriture de ce p'tit texte.

* * *

**DECLARATION SURPRENANTE DE SARAH HIER AU MINISTERE**

« Vous, qui me regardez avec haine, avec dégoût, vous me faîtes pitié. Vous me faîtes affreusement pitié.

Oui, mon allure n'est pas des plus reluisantes. Mes cheveux sont sales, mes bottes pleines de boue et mes vêtements déchirés.

**(« Bizarrement parée, traînant dans le ruisseau un talon déchaussé, et la tête et l'œil bas comme un pigeon blessé »)**

Oui, mon métier n'en est pas vraiment un. Je vends l'amour, le sexe. Je vends mon corps aux mangemorts.

**(« Déesse par un soir d'hiver, contrainte à relever ses jupons en plein air »)**

Je suis Sarah, la fille de joie. Je sacrifie mon cœur et mon corps au bonheur des hommes mais j'ai vu des choses que vous ne verrez jamais. Je sais des choses que vous ne saurez jamais et que je ne trahirais jamais. Par cela je suis supérieure à vous qui ne jugez que sur l'apparence, même ceux dont l'apparence ne signifie rien.

Je connais le véritable visage de tous ces hommes, sorciers au sang pur, fiers, droits, qui portent leur masque en toutes circonstances. Jamais vous n'avez vu une expression de sentiment réel sur leurs visages. Tout est toujours feint avec eux. Ils refusent de laisser passer la moindre émotion. Ils se doivent d'être parfaitement illisible. Personne ne doit savoir qui ils sont au fond d'eux mêmes.

Moi si… Moi je les ai tous vu sans leur costume d'être parfait. Chacun est venu une fois au moins chez moi pour laisser de côté l'acteur si fatiguant et être eux même rien qu'une heure, une minute… J'en ai réconfortés plusieurs à la suite d'une tuerie alors qu'ils doutaient d'eux même. Qu'ils se trouvaient monstrueux car un avait violé une femme devant son mari, un autre avait torturé des enfants sous les yeux des parents, un troisième avait promis son propre fils au Seigneur… Chacun a sa manière ils se rassuraient : en frappant, en m'aimant, en me parlant, ou juste en profitant de ma présence assis dans un fauteuil à me regarder coudre ou peindre…

**(« Et c'est son cœur, couvert de pleurs, et de blessures, qui me rassure »)**

Ils m'ont fait confiance, ils m'ont donné, à MOI, ce que personne d'autre n'avait eu, pas même leur épouse, leur amante, leur enfant… leur Maître.

Et aujourd'hui, vous voudriez que je les salisse, que je témoigne devant un jury qu'ils sont mangemorts, qu'ils sont des monstres sans cœur ni conscience. Comment osez vous me demander de les trahir. Ils sont tous mes amours, mes enfants. Ils sont tellement malheureux : mariés de force, embrigadés de force. Ceux qui sont venus vers moi étaient des victimes. Victimes de la tradition, de leur famille, des choix de leurs parents, de leur éducation…

Ce sont des êtres humains, des hommes, avant d'être des guerriers de l'ombre. Bien sûr qu'ils ont un cœur, qu'ils savent aimer. Tous, tous aiment leur enfant plus que leur vie. Tous auraient voulu leur éviter cette guerre qu'ils n'ont eux même pu éviter. Mais une fois la marque apposée il est trop tard… On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il faut avancer coûte que coûte et obéir pour protéger femme, enfants, amis ou famille.

Alors, moi, je les aidais du mieux que je pouvais à supporter cette vie… Maintenant laissez les à leur conscience. Ceux que je connais en ont une, et ce sera un juste châtiment de les laisser affronter leur passer le reste de leur vie. N'ajoutez pas le déshonneur et la honte à tout cela. Les futures générations ne sont pas responsables… Ne salissez pas les noms de ces hommes.

Jamais je ne donnerai un seul nom, une seule description ni un seul lieu. Ces hommes sont mes enfants d'amour, si ce n'est de chair et de sang. Vous pouvez toujours me menacer : je préfère mourir ou me couper la langue que de témoigner dans votre tribunal !

Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre soif de justice et de vengeance. Laissez moi tranquille, et laissez les tranquille… »

Sarah, prostituée bien connue de l'Allée des Embrumes, sera emprisonnée dans les cachots du ministère jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède ou que le dernier mangemorts se rendent.

* * *

Lucius referma la gazette du sorcier vieille d'un mois les larmes au bord des yeux. Il avait lu l'article à ses amis et à son fils. Ils n'étaient que cinq à avoir pu s'enfuir : lui, Draco, Rodolphus Lestrange, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabbini. Deux anciens et trois jeunes. Tous en fuite après l'anéantissement du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il toisa chacun de ses compagnons et notamment son fils : Sarah était comme un mère pour lui. Elle avait joué le rôle de Narcissa et il semblait extrêmement touché même s'il tentait encore de le cacher. Finalement il se racla la gorge et posa la question que tous redoutaient :

-« Que fait on ? »

Le premier à répondre fut Drago : « On y va. En tout cas, moi j'y vais. Je ne laisserai pas Sarah comme ça. Elle ne le mérite pas. Ils disent que nous sommes des monstres, mais ils ne sont pas mieux. Ils n'ont pas le droit de l'enfermer parce qu'elle nous aime… »

Tous les autres acquiescèrent et d'un signe de la tête ils transplanèrent tous les cinq dans le hall du ministère de la magie. A peine arrivés ils se positionnèrent dos à dos, pointant leur baguette à l'extérieur pour contrer toute attaque et c'est encore une fois Drago qui prit la parole. Sa voix amplifiée par un sonorus résonna alors dans tout le bâtiment :

-« Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur le ministre, vous avez de la visite. Nous vous attendons dans le hall. Et n'oubliez pas Sarah ! »

En moins de 2 minutes ils étaient entourés d'aurors, dont ce cher Potter et ce cher Weasley, alors que Dumbledore et Fudge étaient à l'entrée. Mais ce que attira l'attention des cinq mangemorts fut l'arrivée de Sarah : plus sale et plus maigre que jamais, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tandis que Lucius et Rodolphus souriaient tendrement à leur déesse, leur amante, les plus jeunes avait les larmes aux yeux. Leur tante pour deux d'entre eux ; sa mère pour Drago, était là.

N'y tenant plus l'ancien prince de Serpentard laissa tomber le masque. Sous les yeux ahuris de ces ennemis de toujours, de sa Némésis, les larmes inondèrent ses joues rosies. Les sanglots se firent entendre, en tendant l'oreille on pouvait l'entendre murmurer « maman »… Et finalement il s'élança vers elle, les aurors était trop sous le choc pour le retenir, et alors elle ouvrit les bras pour accueillir le jeune homme tremblant et plus faible qu'un enfant après ces mois de fuite.

Elle réconforta cet enfant qui avait grandi trop vite, comme tout ceux de sa génération puis se releva et s'approcha des autres, tenant toujours Drago par la main. Elle serra contre son cœur Nott et Zabbini et embrassa ses deux amants. Puis elle s'adressa Lucius :

-« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Vous allez être envoyés à la mort ! Vous me détestez à ce point, de vouloir que je vous voie mourir ! »

-« Désolé Sarah, on pouvait pas te laisser enfermée. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse. On aurait pu supporter tous nos crimes mais pas la culpabilité que tu souffres plus encore par notre faute. Maintenant messieurs, voici nos baguettes, nous nous rendons sans combattre et acceptons notre sort à la seule condition que vous laissiez Sarah vivre en paix désormais ! »

Après cette déclaration les cinq mangemorts lâchèrent leur baguette et se dirigèrent vers un auror. Drago se dirigea vers Harry et, alors que celui-ci l'attachait, lui déclara : « Le balafré je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé mais là, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Prend soin d'elle, ne la faite pas plus souffrir, c'est une femme extraordinaire… » Le concerné hocha la tête pour accepter cette demande, qu'il ne pensait pas un jour recevoir de Drago Malefoy, le serpentard, la fouine, le mangemort…

De leur coté les quatre autres mangemorts firent la même déclaration à l'auror qui l'emmenait et Lucius s'adressa directement à Dumbledore : « Si vous ne respectez pas cette clause, je viendrais hanter Poudlard et je serai pire que Peeves, Mimi et le baron réunis ! Vous êtes prévenu ! »

* * *

**LES DERNIERS MANGEMORTS ONT SUBI CETTE NUIT LE BAISER DES DETRAQUEURS !**

**LA GUERRE**** EST**** ENFIN FINIE !**

Ainsi titre la gazette du sorcier du matin. Le journal posé à terre, une femme est écroulée en pleurs au pied de son lit. Deux hommes étaient avec elle : un vieux bonhomme barbu et aux yeux bleus remplis de lassitude et un jeune homme brun, aux yeux vert qui eux non plus n'étincelaient pas Tous deux partageaient sa peine :

Ses enfants sont morts…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Tout est venu d'une chanson de REGGIANI, **« Sarah »** dont vous avez quelques extraits (en gras et entre guillemets et parenthèses).

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. A plus


End file.
